


Green Jewels

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Food, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amrothos shrugs. "It's not a food that's usually on our table at home. It's eaten more by the merchants and our servants." He adds some of the salad to his plate, despite his words, which is good enough for Medlin. "I tried some when I was still a boy, because cook was always very careful to guard the pond she was growing it in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> Medlin, at a dinner party in Minas Tirith  
> Prompt: Seaweed  
> Alternate Universe: Gaearon Rhûnen

"What is it?" There's an expression on Lady Eowyn's face that Medlin privately has taken to calling her 'make it go away' face. Something of confused disgust, he thinks, and uncertainty.

"Seaweed, particularly calenmîr." Medlin scoops several spoonfuls of the salad onto his plate with a smile. "It's very good, if you're willing to try it." He offers the bowl to Lady Eowyn, and is unsurprised when she declines with a small shake of her head. "I'm surprised the cook was able to get any this far inland."

"I'm not." Amrothos reaches across Lady Eowyn to take the bowl of salad. "Father's cook brought it up in barrels of water, and grows it in the garden. She's never tried to feed it to us, though."

"Why not?" Medlin takes a bite, chewing carefully to savor the flavor. It's not quite the same as at home, but close enough for him to be happy to eat whatever is passed over by the rest of the dinner party.

Amrothos shrugs. "It's not a food that's usually on our table at home. It's eaten more by the merchants and our servants." He adds some of the salad to his plate, despite his words, which is good enough for Medlin. "I tried some when I was still a boy, because cook was always very careful to guard the pond she was growing it in."

"I've never had the chance to have it fresh before. Do you think your cook would be terribly offended if I asked for some of it straight from the pond?" Medlin can see a variety of expressions on the faces around the table, most of them politely trying not to pay attention to his conversation to Amrothos. Lady Eowyn is not bothering to hide her distress at it being held with her in the middle of it.

"Likely not." Amrothos sets the bowl down where Medlin can easily reach it, a respectable mound of salad on his own plate. "I'll ask - the worst she can say is no."

**Author's Note:**

> The seaweed being served is a type that's sometimes called "green caviar", at least in real life, and in Middle Earth is something of a treat for the nobility and royalty in Gaearon Rhûnen, and more a middle-class treat in Dol Amroth and environs.


End file.
